Chef, zadanie czyli katorga
Przed stadionem siedzi Chef Hatchet w stroju wojskowym, założonymi nogami na noge! Chef: 'A więc... Ostatnio w tym dupnym programie...Miernoty zmierzyły się ze sobą w quizie, 5 frajerów dostało nietykalność..4 zrobiła z siebie totalnych idiotów..Jednak największym frajerem i idiotą zarazem, okazał się bezmózgi Lightning..Dzisiaj dla nich mam przygotowane specjalne wyzwania..!!! Które nie zostały dopuszczone, przez pana lalusia Chrisa... A więc, czy ktoś przetrwa dzisiejszy odcinek!? Musicie! Zaszyć głęboko tyłki w fotelach i oglądać kolejny odcinek Sportowców Totalnej Porażki, bo jak nie to pożałujecie!!! Stadion i okolice... ''Na początku kamera ukazała nam "rozmawiających" Lukaninho z Jo. '''Jo: '''I co nóżka już ne boli? '''Lukaninho: Dzięki..(z ironią), ale jeszcze troche ją czuje.. Jo: 'Ty jesteś cieniasem.. Każdy to wie! '''Lukaninho: '''Pamiętaj że mamy sojusz..I nie powinnaś ze mnie kpić.. '''Jo: '''Racja, powinnam bardziej.. '''Lukaninho: '''Mówił CI ktoś, że jesteś strasznie irytująca? '''Jo: '''Każdy..Pff..Ale i tak jestem lepsza od ciebie '''Lukaninho: '''W czym niby takim? '''Jo: '''W bieganiu chodźby.. '''Lukaninho: '''SKoro jesteś taka pewna, to będziemy mogli się zmierzyć! '''Jo: '''Teraz..? (z nadzięją w głosie powiedziała) '''Lukaninho: '''Teraz jeszcze nie moge...(powiedział z żalem).. '''Jo: '''K-A-L-E-K-A! (poszła wściekła..) ' 'Kolejny idiota do wywalenia... ''Nastepnię przenosimy się do siłowni gdzie jak zawsze Greg z Evą ćwiczyli.. 'Greg: '''Narazie looooz, idzie wszystko zgodnie z planem... '''Eva: '''No to chyba dobrze?... '''Greg: '''No.. Ale na przyszłość, powinniśmy ich drużynie skłócić.. Dzięki temu byśmy tam namieszali. '''Eva: '''Czemu..? '''Greg: '''Jakby się między sobą kłócili, to by o nas nie myśleli! '''Eva: '''Racja.. '''Greg: '''Musimy obmyśleć jakiś podstęp '''Eva: '''No tak.. '''Greg: '''Jakiś pomysł!? '''Eva: '''Nie.. '''Greg: '''A ty chociaż, miałaś jakiś pomysł kiedyś?... '''Eva: '''Po co.. '''Greg: '''SPokojnie greg..(mówi do siebie..) 1,2,3,4...10... Ok.. Musimy się jednak głęboko zastanowić.. '''Eva: '''No.... ''Przenieśmy się na trybuny... Alejandro i Brick, podglądają Jo i Lukaninho.. '' '''Alejandro: '''Widzisz... Oni coś knują.. '''Brick: '''Rozmowiają chyba tylko... '''Alejandro: '''Jesteś ślepy? Ewidentnie widać że coś knują... Tutaj nie można nikomu ufać.. '''Brick: '''Ale.. '''Alejandro: 'Żadne, Ale...Już się niedziwię czemu cię, wywalili poprzednio.. Byłeś zbyt naiwny.. '''Brick: '''To nie prawda.. '''Alejandro: '''Czemu uciekasz od rzeczywistości?.. Może jesteś w niej zakochany? '''Brick: '''Ha..Ha.. Dobre sobie.. '''Alejandro: '''To czemu jej ufasz.Skoro Cię wystawiła poprzednio?. '''Brick: '''Po prostu... A ty nie byłeś też świety w 3 sezonie i co..? '''Alejandro: '''Heather się zmieniła kapralu! To czy ja się nie mogę zmienić KAPRALU!? '''Brick: '''tAK JEST Al! Możesz.. '''Alejandro..: To co sztama? Brick: 'Sztama... ''Kolejny i ostatnim momentem przystankowym była stołówka Olimpia i Courtney... 'Olimpia: '''No to super.. Zostałyśmy we 2.. '''Courtney: '''I mamy nikłe szanse przetrwania.. '''Olimpia: '''Przydałoby się, gdyby jedna z nas miała nietykalność.. '''Courtney: '''To akurat oczywiste.. '''Olimpia: '''No.. I najlepiej jakby było równiez banalne wyzwanie.. a oto nie da się prosić. '''COurtney: '''Niestety.. Wyzwanie ''Na środku areny stoi Chef z kołem "Nie Fortuny"... Stażyści wezwali 8 zawodników.. Bo tyle zostało.. 'Chef: '''A więc patałachy! Dzisiaj będa wyzwania, których Chris w tym sezonie nie dopuścił.. '''Wszyscy: '...Co..? 'Chef: '''Show potrzebuje polotu.. A wy nic z siebie nie dajecie... '''Wszyscy: '..Po co..? 'Chef: '''Dzisiaj będziecie kręcili kołem fortuny...A raczej nie fortuny (zaśmiał się złowrogo).. '''Wszyscy: '''Yyy.. '''Chef: '''Każdy sobie wylosuje zwierze, które będzie musiał upodobnić do siebie i do tego jeszcze, nauczyć go czegoś ze sportu! Jo zaczynaj.. ''Jo zakręciła kołem.. Jej haczyk zatrzymał się na niedźwiedziu.. 'Jo: '''CO!? '''Chef: '''Jo oczywiście! Niedźwiedź jest Twój! Brick teraz Ty! A zapomniałem powiedzieć na 2/10 można trafić byłego uczestnika całej historii show! ''Brick podszedł do koła zakręcił i... trafił mu się Szop pracz... 'Brick: '''Mogło być gorzej.. '''Chef: '''Racja... Alejandro Twoja kolej! ''Alejandro szukał szczęścia i zalosował.. Trafił.. Ezekiela... 'Alejandro: '''Przecież ten Amigo okrył się hańbą poprzednio.. Szczeniaka będzie cięzko cokolwiek nauczyc.. '''CHef: '''No to jeden z bohaterów trafiony przez Alejandro! Kręć Olimpia.. ''Kręci.. Kręci.. Trafia człowieka lasu...czyli Saskłaczanakwe.. '''Olimpia:..Mogę tylko wyrażić ubolewanie.. ALe lepsze to niż niedźwiedź Jo! Chef: 'Jasna sprawa! Kręci Courtney! '''Courtney: '''Będę mieć łatwo, mówię wam.. ''Zakręciła i trafiła niedźwiadka.. Ale że niedźwiadek już był zalosowała jeszcze raz i trafiła skunksa.. 'Courtney:'Fujj.... 'Chef: '''Liczyłem że ty na niego trafisz! Eva próbuj szczęścia.. ''Eva zakręciła.. I trafiła drugiego obozowicza.. Owena! Owen zaliczy również występ gościnny! 'Eva: '''mam grubasa heh... '''Chef: '''Greg losuj.. ''Greg zalosował.. Trafia.. Kangura... 'Greg: '''To nie możliwe!... '''Chef; '''A jednak.. Luka twoja kolej.. ''Do koła niefortuny podszedł piłkarz.. Losuje..I trafia...Kameleona... 'Lukaninho: '''Przecież to jest głupie zwierze.. On nic sie nie nauczy.. '''Chef: '''A więc zabierzcie swoje zabawki i do zobaczena za 2 godziny! Praca Jo nad Niedźwiedziem.. ''Niedźwiedź sobie spokojnie śpi... A Jo się wkurza.. 'Jo: '''Co za głupie zwierze.. ''Niedźwiedź nadal chrapie... 'Jo: '''Ja to mam zawsze pecha.. ''Niedźwiedź przewrócił się z boku na bok... 'Jo: '''Pewnie się obżarł i śpi.. ''Niedźwiedź zaczął chrapać głośniej.. 'Jo: '''To jednak Owen.. Był bardziej użyteczny.. ''Jo się wkurzyła i kopnęła Niedźwiadka.. Ten się obudził i zaczął ją gonić.. A przestraszona Jo uciekała.. ''Brick i Szop Pracz.. ''Brick dostał szopa i powędrował z nim w trybuny.. 'Brick: '''No zwierzaku.. To nauczę Cie czegoś z wojska! ''Szop stał i patrzył się na niego jak głupiego.. '' ''Po jakimś czasie wyjął Brick pudełko ciasteczek.. '' '''Brick: '''No zrób jakaś sztuczke na początek obróć się na brzuch.. ''Szop nie wykonał polecenia i wskoczył na Bricka i uderzył go w twarz.. 'Brick: '''CO!? ''Szop zeskoczył z niego i zaczął go prowadzić do swojego pokoju.. Tak jak to miało miejsce.. w przypadku Beth.. Weszli.. Brick otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia.. jednak to była prawda a nie fotomontaż.. ''Brick: ..Ale to dziwne... ''Szop uderzył Brick'a... Po półgodzinie.. Brick nie trenował Szopa.. Ale Szop trenował Brick'a.. Posłusznie wykonywał jego polecenia... ''Alejandro i Ezekiel aka' "Zeke" ''Do ciężarówki podszedł Al i wziął Ezekiela.. ALe jak to wiadomo Ezekiel w formie "Psa" nie był posłuszny...Uciekł mu odrazu.. 'Alejandro: '''Wracaj tu!... ''Ezekiel uciekał dalej.. Alejandro żeby go nie stracić z oczu biegł za nim.. Wystarczy że ukrył by się w trybunach i po sprawie.. Po jakimś czasie go dogonił... 'Alejandro: '''Amigo.. Spokojnie.. Tylko.. Jedno małe.. Wyzwanie.. I się.. rozstaniemy... ''Ezekiel go słuchał.. Alejandro by mieć go zgłowy postanowił założyć mu smycz... Ale jak na złość Zeke mu ucieł.. 'Alejandro: '''Jest to trudniejsze.. Niż się wydawało.. ''Biegł za nim.. Cały zdyszany.. Wbiegli na murawe.. Al skoczył na niego i go złapal i zaaplikował mu smycz... 'Alejandro: '''A więc. teraz czas przejść do działania!.. Olimpia i pan Saskłaczanakwa.. ''Olimpia z Saskłaczanakwą wylądowała na trybunach... 'Olimpia: '''Czy chce Ci się jeszcze tutaj pracować? ''Podjęła rozmowe..Cóż on był w miare rozumny. I jak się z nim zaprzyjaźni.. To może jej się uda.... Yeti tylko kiwnął głową na znak na Nie... 'Olimpia: '''To czemu tutaj jesteś? (powiedziała wzruszona).. ''Saskłaczanakwa pokazał swój kontrakt.. Że musi pracować w każdym sezonie... 'Olimpia: '''A to biedactwo.. ( przytuliła go do siebie).. Wiesz jak możesz zrobić dzisiaj szybko swoją robotę i wrócić do domu na odpoczynek? ''Saskłaczanakwa.. wzruszył ramionami.. '' '''Olimpia: '''Im szybciej mi pomożesz..Tym więcej czasu będziesz miał na odpoczynek.. ''Saskłaczanakwa.. pokiwał głową na tak.. '' Courtney i Śmierdziel..... ''Courtney była wściekła.. bo trafił jej się największy przygłup... Skunks.. Chyba by wolała już chyba Owena 100 razy od niego.. 'Courtney: '''Chodź.. Dobry skunksik.. ''Podchodziła bliżej.. 'Courtney: '''Nic złego Ci nie zrobie.. ''Zbliżała się powoli.. ''Courtney: No chodź maleńki.. ''Ale stała się rzecz.. Nie oczekiwana.. Zzał tyłu wyłonił się niedźwiedź goniący Jo.. I Skunks wystraszył się.. I jak wiadomo.. Wypuścił gazy..Wszystko poleciało na Courtney... 'Courtney: '''Ooo Fuj.... Eva i Owen.. Zgrana para !? ''Eva poszła po Owena.. 'Eva: '''Masz siedzieć cicho i ze mną współpracować.. '''Owen: '''Jasna sprawa... '''Eva: '''Więc.. Będziesz robił co Ci mówie! '''Owen: '''Jasna sprawa... '''Eva: '''Czy będziesz chciał poćwiczyć nad bicepsami? '''Owen: '''Jasna sprawa.. '''Eva: '''A może biegać..? '''Owen: '''Jasna sprawa.. '''Eva: '''Zamknij się i mnie słuchaj... '''Owen: '''Jasna sprawa.. '''Eva: '''COś mówiła.. jeszcze raz powiesz "Jasna sprawa", a nie przeżyjesz następnej minuty.. A więc do roboty.. '''Owen: '''Jasna.. Spr...awa... Greg i Kangur... ''Greg zabrał kangura na ring.. Oczywiście przy pomocy.. 'Greg: '''Ciebie nie trzeba niczego uczyć.. Pobawimy się boks.. ''Jak Greg powiedział słowo Boks.. Dostał sierpowego od kangura.. 'Greg: '''Idzie prościej niż się wydawało.. ''Bum.. Kolejny cios.. 'Greg: '(wstał otrzepał się) Spokoj... I kolejny sierpowy.. 'Greg: '''Jez... ''I znowu... Greg postanowił nie wstawać więcej... Lukaninho i Kameleon... Luka zaczął szukać Kameleona.. On w rzeczywistości siedział mu na plecach.. Ale przybrał barwy jego koszulki... 'Lukaninho: '''Gdzie ten głupi zwierz.. ''Ruszył się z miejsca i zaczął szukać powoli.. 'Lukaninho: '''No gdzie on jest... ''CHodzi zdezorientowany.. 'Lukaninho: '''Jezu.. Gdzie on jest... Ocena wyzwania... ''Chef siedzi sobie za ladą i czeka na reszte.. Przychodzą pokolei.. 'Chef: '''Jo? Gdzie jest!? ''Jo ucieka nadal przez niedźwiedziem i krzyczy coś... o tym że ktoś tu solidnie oberwie.. '' '''Chef: '''A nauczyła go biegać.. marna sztuka.. 3/10... Następnie Brick.. ''Zamiast Szop wykonywać sztuczki piłkarskie..To je robił Brick.. 'Chef: 'Żeby się tak dać ośmieszyć.. 4/10... Kolejne Alejandro... Alejandro przyszedł cały podrapany.. I powiedział: 'Alejandro: '''Nie byłem wstanie go nic nauczyć.. Nie słuchał wogóle.. '''Chef: '''Zeke świetna robota..Teraz stażyści wyślijcie go do lekarza.. By znormalniał... Olimpia..? '''Olimpia: '''Saskłaczanakwa.. Pokaz chwyt karate.. ''Saskłaczanakwa wykonał jakiś chwyt i powalił przy tym Olimpie.. 'Olimpia: '''Brawo Yeti! '''Chef: '''Ok! 7/10... Kolejne Courtney.. ''Courtney wróciła cała śmierdząca.. Chef się wzdrygnął i powiedział.. 'Chef: '''Aha.. 0.. Przykro mi! Kolejne prosze Eve! ''Eva weszła z tłuściochem Owenem który cwiczył na hantlach, przy okazji jeżdząc na rowerze. 'Chef: '''Ro jest niesamowite! Daje 9/10!! Greg co nauczył się Kangur? ''Greg był cały w siniakach.. A kangur zaczął go jeszcze naparzać.. Stażyści po jakimś czasie zabrali Kangura.. 'Chef: '''Widzę dużo się ucierpiałeś..Za chęci.. 4/10.. Luka a gdzie Twój kameleon? '''Lukaninho: '''Nie wiem.. Nie wiem gdzie jest.. ''Kameleon zeskoczył z jego podkoszulki.. 'Lukaninho: '''I tak nic nie umie.. '''Chef: '''Spoko! 0.. Nietykalność ma Eva.. A możecie głosować na Lukaninho, Alejandro i Courtney.. Ceremonia.. ''Na ceremonii pojawili się wszyscy.. Wszyscy stali na końcu.. A Courtney śmierdziała skunksem i stała na początku.. 'Chef: '''Pianki dla Evy Olimpia jo Bricka, Grega '''Chef: '''Najmniej głosów dostał Al, łap medal.. '''Chef: '''Luka czy COurtney? ''Wszyscy potrzyli zaskoczenii.. '''Chef: ''Courtney wyleci bo uznajmy że smierdzi skunksem..'' COurtney udała się do alei frajerów.. Odjechałą.. '''Chef: '''A więc to koniec tego odcinka! Do zobaczenia niedługo! Kategoria:Odcinki Sportowców Totalnej Porażki